This invention relates to a pick off attachment to be used on automatic multiple spindles and other machines having short machining cycles. It is particularly advantageous in that the required movements of the support spindle and ejection mechanisms are accomplished with only mechanical means, minimizing the cost and complexity of the attachment.
Various pick off attachments are currently available on the market. Some machine tool manufacturers such as Acme, Gridley, New Britain and others offer pick off attachments in which the required movements of the support spindle and ejection mechanisms are accomplished by means of pneumatic or hydraulic actuators. There are numerous disadvantages to such devices, specifically that the utilization of pneumatic or hydraulic actuators requires additional valves, piping and electrical boxes; that pneumatic and hydraulic actuators are impractical for use on machines with short cycle times due to the velocity limitations of such actuators; and that synchronizing attachments employing pneumatic or hydraulic actuators with the machine cycle requires the installation of additional control devices, further increasing cost.
The present invention avoids the problems of the prior art. The attachment's mechanical means of operation allows the production of "burr free" parts even when used in conjunction with a very short machine cycle. Synchronization with the machine cycle is accomplished mechanically and requires no additional control devices. The attachment may be incorporated into practically any machine without substantial machine modification.